Tragedy
by dinolove453
Summary: I was just watching episode 3 where Nathan falls out of a tree, and I got the idea for this. Nathan falls out of the tree, and hurts himself REALLY badly. Daley has some thoughts… ND Day 2 AU Oneshot


Tragedy Brings People Together

Summary: (.I was just watching episode 3 where Nathan falls out of a tree, and I got the idea for this.) Nathan falls out of the tree, and hurts himself REALLY badly. Daley has some thoughts… ND Day 2 AU One-shot

Nathan stared up at the coconut tree. His sweaty palms wrapped around his over shirt that was, in turn, wrapped around the tree. He began to shimmy up. His feet gripped the tree as he made it halfway up. Then he made the mistake of looking down. He was so high up he got dizzy. Nathan managed to walk up a few more steps, almost reaching the top, before he slipped. His shirt fell to the ground, and he hit the ground. His head slammed into a rock, and he blacked out.

F29DWN

Jackson and Lex were walking through the jungle, talking.

"So you're sure they'll work?" Jackson asked pleasantly.

"Oh definitely!" Lex laughed, "Hey Jackson, have you seen Nathan lately?"

"No, why?" Jackson asked.

"Well, Melissa said he went out to get food about two to three hours ago…" Lex said softly.

"Oh no," Jackson rolled his eyes, "Come on, we'd better go find him."

They dropped the logs they were carrying and ran through the jungle. The finally reached a clearing spot near a coconut tree. Then they noticed Nathan. He was lying on the ground, spread eagled and unconscious. The back of his head was bleeding heavily.

"Oh my God," Jackson muttered under his breath, "Lex, make sure he's alive."

Lex went to his wrist, "yeah, he's alive. Barely, but alive."

"Oh my God," Jackson muttered again, "I'll go get a bandage, you stay here!" Jackson took off running through the forest. He ran into camp.

"Hey Jackson, what are you doing?" Daley asked, walking up to him.

"Nathan is unconscious! All because of your stupid election," Jackson sneered at her, "he could die any second. Do you have any idea where the bandages are?"

Daley was too pale to answer.

"Right, whatever. I'll go ask Melissa," Jackson rolled his eyes and ran off to where Melissa was sorting through stuff.

"Melissa! Where are the bandages?" Jackson asked.

"Up by the tents. Why? Is Lex hurt?" she asked immediately.

"No, Nathan. He's barely alive! We've got to go help him!" Jackson nodded and ran off to the tents. Melissa followed him worriedly.

"But… is he going to be okay?" she whispered as Jackson pulled out the bandages.

"I don't know," Jackson laid a hand on Melissa's shoulder gently before taking off into the jungle. Melissa followed.

Jackson ran over to where Lex was. He was holding Nathan's head to stop the bleeding. His hands were covered in blood.

"Oh thank god, bandages!" Lex gasped in relief as Jackson knelt by him.

"How do you…?" Jackson asked.

"Here, let me. You have to bind it super tightly. In fact, I think we may need to stitch him up. It's a medical miracle he hasn't died, he's lost a ton of blood," Lex nodded and wrapped up Nathan's head in the bandage. He wove it tightly, and then nodded to Jackson.

"Come on, we'd better pick him up," Jackson grunted while lifting up Nathan. Melissa placed her hand tightly on the back of Nathan's head, and Lex held up his feet. They walked slowly back to camp, but also as fast as they could so that they could heal Nathan. The walked into the tent; Daley, Taylor and Eric hovering outside the tent. Taylor was gripping Eric's shoulder, and Daley had her face in hands. She appeared to be weeping.

Jackson set Nathan down immediately, but Melissa kept clutching his head to stop the bleeding. Lex gently turned him over.

"Does Taylor have a needle?" he asked quickly. Taylor walked in with one.

" Jackson told me before coming in," she handed the needle with thread. Lex took it and threaded it, and stared down at Nathan.

"I'm ready," he whispered, and undid Nathan's bandage. It was quick work. He did four simple stitches, gritting his teeth while doing so. Finally, he sighed.

"Done," he whispered and rewrapped his head. Jackson and Melissa sighed with relief.

"How long till he wakes up?" Melissa sounded okay now.

"He might never wake up. I just made his chances better, Melissa," Lex sighed and got up, "someone should watch him."

"I will," Daley walked in, her eyes bloodshot but her face white.

"Okay…" Melissa, Jackson, and Lex looked confused, but they left. Daley knelt beside Nathan.

"Oh Nathan" she whispered, her voice hoarse, "I'm so, so sorry," she pushed back some of his hair on his forehead, "you had good ideas. Someone should have gone with you to look for fruit. Oh my God," Daley curled up into a ball and watched him.

F29DWN

Days passed. Daley only left to go to the bathroom. Jackson was elected leader because of his quick action with Nathan. More food and water was found. A latrine was dug and a silent, depressing routine was formed. No one talked very much. They were all thinking about Nathan. Lex came in to check on him every so often, and he was still alive. The only ones who slept in that tent were Daley and Lex. Everyone else had to crowd into the other tent.

Daley stared out of the tent. It had been 10 days since they crashed, 9 since Nathan had gone unconscious. Lex had discussed putting him out of his misery. Daley wouldn't allow it.

Daley wiped some of her hair out of her eyes and placed a wet cloth to Nathan's forehead. Lex walked in.

"Hey Daley," he whispered, "need anything?"

"Some more water and food, please," Daley's hoarse voice could be barely heard.

"Okay. I'll be right back," Lex shrugged and walked outside. He came back in a few minuets later.

"Here you go," he murmured, then left quietly. Daley turned to Nathan and slipped a few droplets of water down his throat.

"Oh Nathan," she whispered softly, staring down at his pale face, "I'm so sorry. I hate that this has happened to you. I just," Daley placed her hand on his forehead, then cheek, "Please wake up. For me. I know that you hate me, but I don't hate you. Far from it. Please wake up. I… I think I'm in love with you, Nathan," she whispered softly, "so please, please wake up," Daley wept into his hand and curled up into a ball again. She wept for so long, she had no idea that it was time for dinner and for her to come out. But no one came in to collect her.

She had no idea what time it was. She just knew it was late. Not late enough for Lex to come in, but still late. She felt her hand being squeezed, so she looked up in shock.

"N-Nathan?" she gasped. Nathan's head rolled from side to side, and he groaned.

"Nathan!" she gasped louder.

"Unnn, my head," he murmured.

"Here," Daley slipped some ground-up Aspirin down his throat, "please, just relax."

"What… where…?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

"We're still on the island. You've been unconscious for 9 days, Nathan," Daley had tears in her eyes.

"Oh my God," he whispered, "what did I hit my head on when I blacked out?"

"A really sharp rock," Daley gasped, "We had to give you stitches," she bit her lip.

"Oh," he whispered, "and… you're leader, then?"

"No, Jackson is. He and Lex were the ones who found you. I haven't left your side yet," Daley smiled nervously, "I've taken care of you."

"Oh," he rubbed his forehead, "Thanks Daley," he whispered and sat up, then went "ooh I'm dizzy," and fell down.

"You probably can't get up yet," Daley whispered, "Just relax, okay?"

"Okay," Nathan whispered, "what… happened… I just heard like the past day."

"Oh," Daley blushed furiously, "Um… well, nothing much. We found more food and water. No, not those coconuts," Daley continued blushing, "What did you hear?"

"You talked to me a lot. Talking about how guilty you felt, that you thought it was your fault. Daley, it's not your fault. I was the idiot who climbed up that tree," he murmured softly.

"Yeah, it was dumb. But very brave," Daley bit her lip.

"Thanks," Nathan rolled his eyes, "but I also heard what you said… about a few hours ago…"

"Oh," Daley blushed furiously.

"Yeah," Nathan smiled sheepishly, "change in heart, eh Daley?"

"Well, um… yes. Maybe," Daley felt like she could fall through the floor.

"Me too," Nathan laughed and gently touched her cheek. Daley blushed with pleasure now.

"Stop badmouthing each other?" Nathan smirked.

"More than that," Daley whispered softly. Nathan grinned at her, then leaned in and kissed her. Daley went wide eyed in shock before kissing him back.

"More than that?" Nathan asked.

Daley snuggled in close to him, "This seems good," and nestled herself comfortably. Nathan grinned, kissed the top of her head, and they fell asleep.

(1, 456 Words) I might continue it. I might. Not quite sure. But review please!


End file.
